


Warlocks and steel

by spider_verse



Series: Warlock of the arrowverse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arrowverse Quarantine Fic Exchange, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Superhero Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_verse/pseuds/spider_verse
Summary: Merlin didn't know why he was drawn to National City but he was now he must face someone he thought he'd never see again . but can he make sure past mistakes are not repeated. AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lena Luthor/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Warlock of the arrowverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Warlocks and steel

In a land of powers and a time of heros . the fate of the world lies in the hands of an immortal man his name .. Merlin

Merlin didn't know why he was attracted to National City . for the last thousand years he become old and for your best friend to come back from the dead would do that to you . He stayed in Near the island of the blessed hoping for Arthur to return . He thought of all the people he left behind . Gwen, Giaus,his freind and apart from Arthur her. It was no secret . Merlin loved Morgana le fay/Pendragon . he smiled at her snowplae skin . When he saw her on his first day in Camelot his heart skipped a beat . He watched from affar never having the courage to confess his feelings . It also did help that Arthur told him it would never work . Granted he may have been secretly been talking about him and Gwen but Merlin tried to stay away but...

Merlin walked threw the castle of Camelot wasting little time making his way to the meeting that Arthur had told him to be early for ... and he was already ten minutes late . As he passed the alvue a hand grabbed him and pulled him in Merlin was shock as he whispered " my lady what going on " he looked to see Morgana stairing into his eyes as if she was at his soul " Merlin " she only said her voice laced with desire . Then something he never believed would happen happened she kissed him . and he happly did the same .

He shook his head . The memory of the woman he loved died when he had to poison her . it just took him one thousand year to get over it . it took him a thousand year to finally come to terms with the fact that Arthur might never be coming back.

he walked to streets making his way to a building Merlin blushed a little as he noticed females stairing at him . He left the old man Emrys trick behind him and reverted to his younger look granted he had a beard now but he may he wasn't the old clumsy Merlin .He actually walked with a bit of confidences and it didnt help he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and dark jeens with combat boots and show his physical presence he changed over the last thousand years.

He walked to the front door and pushed it open he looked to see an elderly man looking at him " can i help you " he smiled at the man putting on an Irish accent " yes I'm mr Emrys i rang last week about the job . the man smiled " oh sorry there " he stuck his hand out " names Stan " . Merlin smiled " Merlin " Stan rasied an eyebrow " strange name "(yes it's Stan Lee)

Merlin smiled " my mother thought it was original " Stan chuckled at the secret warlock in front of him and smiled " did you just arrive in National City " Merlin shook his head at him "yes sir" Stan look at Merlin" do you have a place to stay " Merlin looked down at his feet .

Stan smirked and jestured for him to follow he did and brought him to a small stair case and up to the seconed floor where there was a moderate size apartment " some money will be taken out of your paycheck for rent but your welcome to it " Merlin smiled at him " thank you "

it was late a night when Merlin started to look at National city and sighed he didnt think he'd being walking down the street this late but he was he needed to clear his head and think as he walked his mind wandered to Camelot and his life there

Merlin smiled as he was pulled into the comfort of his room after a long day saving Arthur's royal behind he couldn't wait for sleep to take him as he lowered down in the bed he felt two arms pull him down he had a face of panic untill he saw who it was " Morgana " he blushed as there laid a very nude Morgana on his bed a moment passed until Merlin raced down kissing her lips he smiled as he thought " no sleep tonight

he pulled out of his thoughts by a screaming coming from an ally . He wants to turn away it's not his problem but Merlin cant make himself leave who ever needs help . it's just not him

he runs down the ally to find a group of men standing around a woman she seems scared as the men talk about all the things they would do to her .Merlin eyes narrow and flash gold as he waved his hands "ventus" he spoke as the Men went flying back Merlin wasted no time his eyes gold again as a dumpster opened with two of the four men falling in .it closed when they fell in and then a street lamp fell on top of it traping The next man saw Merlin and pulled out a knife to stab him Merlin easily grabbed his hand breaking it .the man screamed as Merlin grabbed his head bashing it into a wall . Merlin looked at the last man who had grabbed a metal chain and was swinging it Merlin smiled his eyes going gold "involvent" the chain wrapped around him tripping him up he fell to the ground .

the woman looked at Him "thank you "

Merlin just ran to his new apartments.

. Merlin could not believe what he had just done . it put everything at risk . Him, magic Arthur.

But it was the most fun he's had since Camelot Merlin thought then drifted to what he should do. Merlin fought in most the worlds most major wars . In the first world war he severed with an American named Steve Trevor who was an outstanding pilot . in the second world war he severed with Buckey Barnes who could shot one hell of a rifle . Merlin dug into his boxes surrounding his apartments and took out the flight mask with its googles and found a sowing needle . and began to work

for a reference to what he is wearing it is the spiderman noir suit with the pendragon creast on its back.

Hank looked at the screen his mood sitting in a natural setting . for the past four months a new figure has been seen in National City stopping crimes. Kara told him that the word veneficus was found at each crime scene . and he was also informed the Cat Grant had figured out that it was latin for WARLOCK so thats what he was called The Warlock the description of him is always the same . Black mask with googles stitching on the top and chin area a sweater and a double breasted leather wasitcoat with leather gloves . with the wasitcoat having a golden Dragon on its back. he also wore combat pants and boots.

Hank was not against someone help out in the city. it let Kara take a breather and he knew she was thankfull for it but it was the level of brutality he inflected on the criminal that scared him . The broken bones and dislocated limbs of those he stop scared Hank because he would be afraid that he'd end up having to deal with his very own "Gotham problem " . He turned to Alex Danvers his most trusted agent and spoke .

" any appearances from him tonight" Alex looked at her mentor and nodded " yeah , one mugging and a aptemted murder, he also stopped an attempted rape kidnapping and a bank robbery."

he looked back to her " we just had to get our own Batman " Alex gave him a small smile and picked a tablet up " in other news gusse how should up in National City " Hank rasied an eyebrow and asked "who" Alex hits a button on her screen to bring the image of "Lena Luther the sister of Lex Luther "

Hank gave her an eyebrow "your joking right " She sighed " i wish "

now you may be woundering why Merlin desied to use his real name and druid name as an ailis . andto behonest Merlin train of thought was its twenty fifthteen people have wireder name's it is not a big deal . Merlin liked his new boss Stan . Stan in someway remained him of Gaius

appart form the glasses and moustache he had the same ... Mind as his late uncle . They viewed the world in the same way in certian subjects and not in others . for example Stan didnt belive in Magic . Merlin smiled at the Memory of Stan playing Dungeons and dragons with some customers and voicing his opinion of magic "Bullshit" Merlin never laughed as hard in his life " if you only knew " he thought .

Merlin was pulled out of his thought by Stan shouting someone's name

"Kara how are you" Merlin turned to see a attractive young ladie with blonde hair done in a ponytail . She Smiled at Stan and hugged the older man "Stan it so good to see you " she turns and see's Merlin " and you are " Merlin smiled at her putting his hand out to. shake hers "Merlin Emerys " Kara gave him a supriced look at the mention of his name " i get the alot trust me"

the weeks past as he became friends with Kara soon meeting james and Winn and they were all nice But they weren't Camelot .

The night fell on the city . and the warlock was bouncing from building to building muttering "sequitur ventus est liberos" as he gildes from each building. after a minute he stops panting . Merlin pounders about the older religion and how it wasn't as strong as it use to be for the simple reason as no one really practiced it any more part from him of course . which greatly lessened his power . on a scale of batman to superman in power he is safely in the middle . he snaps out of his thought after seeing a building going on fire he mutters the same spell as before and shots of .

he arrived with a tud to the ground. even though he a good couple of feet from the flames he can feel the heat . Merlin's ear pick up the screams of a woman " PLEASE MY BABY'S STILL THERE PLEASE". Merlin mutters the spell flying into the building and crashes threw the window he feels the flames around him when he crashed threw the window . Merlin looked around trying to listen out for the child "ut in perl sonitus abiit cor unum invenimus aures meas liberi eritis"

the noise around him quietly began to die down as he heard the screams of a child . Merlin raced to year the noise was finding a child of two or three crying . Merlin picks up the child and craddles her into his chest and makes his way back . but before they can leave the room around begins to collapsed . Merlin look at the child and began to think " she means more Arthur wont being coming back iveI've lived a long life " as he begins to mutter a protection spell he hears a crash and a plurr of red and blue picks him and the child up bring them outside . Merlin eye's widened under his googles as he held the child he saw the childs mother run towards him " my baby oh my baby " she grabs her child and looks to Merlin " god bless you " Merlin simply nodded and mutter a spell shoting away . but not before a certian girl of steel stopped him " we need to talk.

Lena was turing in her sleep she could not get this dream out of her head . she seemed to be in a castle wearing a elegant old fashioned gown stairing at a boy who was taller than her brown jacket bule shirt and red neckerchif smiling at her then everything gose black she see herself agian with him in a hut her in a dirty black dress and him stringed up shirtless she for some reason feels this wired excitement of the sexual nature. she blacks out again coming to the same person holding a sword and ploughing it in her . She shot up eyes glowing gold for a moment . Lena looked around the sweat coming from her face she panted. what was that

Kara looked at the new vigilante infront of her . She felt an aura of Wisdom circle around her she didn't know why but she felt what seemed to be some old something ancient about him .

"we need to talk " she spoke to the new hero in front of her " I'm needed elsewhere " he spoke trying to get passed Kara. She Floated down and sighed " I'm not looking for a fight i just want to talk please" she put her hand out to show she meant him no harm . She see him relaxe his shoulders and sighs " five minutes " Kara smiled " who are you " . She watches as the figure titles his head " If I wanted everyone to know who i was I'd wouldn't wear a mask " Kara rolls her eye at the scarism dripping from his voice . Kara growls as she speak

"look there is no need to be like that , i just wanted to know "

"If im a threat or not " spoke Warlock he went to the edge of the building as he spoke " I'm not here to kill you I'm just,doing whats right for the first time in a long time " his voice was full of guilt and regret . What had he done she thought

Kara moves closer to him " Are you a "

before she can finish her question he respones before jumping off the building

" The only thing I'm Alien to is time " as Kara went to the edge of the building only to see he was gone. and like Kara was gone too

Supergirl flies into the D.E.O as Alex Hank and Winn are waiting " anything to report SuperGirl " asked Hank . She looks to the man and huffs " not much to be honest " They all walk into the building as Kara starts to go over everything "so he is not an alien " Started Kara's sister Alex . The girl of steel nodds to her sister and groaned " yeah he said and i quote 'The only thing I'm Alien to is time' " Winn looked at her and spoke " so he's a Meta human like Barry " Hank cuts in before anyone could speak " no he's magic" they all turn thier heads shocked by what he said " sorry " blurted Kara extremely supriced "

you heard me magic "

"Hank you can't be serious magic is just children's storys " Began Alex, with Winn joining her " yeah It could just be some sort of tech designed to look like magic "

Hank looked at them and sighed " my office now " they enter his office and close the door " What I'm about to show you dose not leave this room understood " they all nodded as Hank pulled out paper files " 15 years ago i was on a misson i got stranded alone ... i would have died if i wasn't saved by an old man using magic " they all were supriced " since then I've learnt a lot of thing's " he opens the files to show them " creature's no one thought real were in fact walking amongst us vampire , wolves and trolls and they all lead back to one person " he look at them and spoke " The Immortal " there is not much known about him amd frankly i think im the only one to have seen him "

" but it matches my research I've collect over the year from multiple sources myths

legends basically anything i could find "

'but the most likely one dates back fourteen centres ago from something called " the old religion " which had a prophecy of the once and future king " Kara eyes foucsed on Hank as he spoke . she didn't know what to believe. Magic was a thing she used to belive it was for children,It couldn't be real . But Hank has no reason to lie to her or Alex he has only kept one thing from them and for a totally understandable reason

Winn runs his hands threw his hair " so aliens and wizards are real " his voice showed the resemblance of worry and fear.

all Kara could think what " what does this mean for National City "

WARLOCK AND STEEL

It Started like any Other day For Lena Luther . constant Nightmares plagued her. She bearly sleeps. she doesn't eat much . she constantly wonders what her dreams are . they plauge her every waking moment . And she wonders . who is the man in her dreams . the one that she feels a world wind of emotions ,Hate ,Lust ,repulsion . she didnt know what any of it meant but she need to find out . becuase it was driving her mad.

Lena was pulled out of her thoughts as he phone rang . She picked it up sighing not notching her kettle suddenly turn on as if it was ... Magic

WARLOCK AND STEEL

prophecy

the word haunted Merlin in his dreams . Merlin tossed and turned in his Bed as flashes of memorys of his past came to his mind . Memorys of her Morgana , he missed her dearly . he really did and not a day goes by without him wishing he could change the past . but he sighed getting up out of his bed as his phone binged

"hello " spoke Merlin rubbing his eyes as he sleepy answered the phone

" oh great your up " beemed Kara as she happly walked down the streets of National City

Merlin chuckeld "Yes Kara I am " he moved to his dresser pulling out a shirt and trousers for the day

" good because I need a big favor"

. This was not how he thought he walked into Cat Co with Kara as she needed a favour ' anyway you said before you majored in Mediaeval what" asked Kara

Merlin smiled at her " history of myths and legends in Mediaeval England " Kara smiled then moving over to her computer "James told me of this storys he's working on with Medieval folklore and he need help with one called the once and"

Merlin didn't need to let Kara finish as he spoke " future king i know it well"

Merlins eyes breifly lowered as he was once reminded of his failure.. his greatest mistake.

Kara looked at hin for a moment . She couldn't figure out what was on with her new friend " you do because it would be a be help for him if you could please "

Kara looked at him with the bigest puppy eye's . Merlin smirked as she did this " Fine miss Danvers"

Kara smiled with glee as she hugged Merlin "thank you " she felt bad for lying to Merlin but she needed to figure out about this hole Old Religon thing as soon as possible and She flet for some reason Merlin was the person to ask

"Keira" the the two looked back seeing the boss of it all the one and only Cat Grant walking towards them . She breifly looks at Merlin turning to the girl of steel " wheres the report on SuperGirl " Kara looked to her boss and handed her a folder on her desk " oh sorry miss Grant "

Cat looked at Merlin rasing an eyebrow " and whom may you be" Merlin gave her his little smile offering his hand out " Merlin Emerys " Cat looked at him smirking " from Ireland i see " Merlin smiled as he countied " yeah I'm from a small village just from Belfast " Cat smiled taking his hand shaking it " well mister Emerys I hope to see more of you "

Kara had a bemused look on her face as Merlin looked at her " what"

the lake of Avalon

a small rumble is coming from the water as a vortex begans to form around the area. a woman climbs out of the water. A figure climbs out of the water . A tall Man with a bare muscled chest and long hair . he climbs to the shore and speaks " God i need a drink".

unknown to him a figure with red eyes watches him . The womanly figure smirks walking away walking away . her Mark will be left again after all she is a high priestess .

National City

Lena walk to the car waiting for her . She thanked her driver before they told off . Her mind wander back to the dreams she's been having. Lena is a logical woman and being rasied in the same family as Alexander 'lex' Luther meant abything other than science and logic were hate speech . but she's had these dreams here intier life and she begins to wonder are they really dreams . She pulled from these thoughts as a black jeeps crashes into her jeep .

Merlin adapted to the new lifestyle he had begun . he in fact had started to enjoy it . with over one thousand years of anger, hate, pain abd regret building in him he found this a being a realize of all of it ...That and it's the right thing to do.. a sudden bang pulls him from his thoughts as he sees a crash . a black heavily armered jeep crashing into a black car . Soon Masked gunman stepped out of the car weopens trained in the car . Warlock jumped of the roof of the building he was standing on and landed straight onto the

armered jeep " Crap it the new guy" the gunmen start fire on him "rigescunt

indutae" spoke Warlock as the bullets stopped Mid Air. He jumped off the jeep engaging the gunmen . The first one went to shoot him to which Warlock just doged and quickly disarmed him grabbing the gun smashing it agasint his face. he took the gun and smashed it off his knee braking it . one came from behind trying to put Warlock into a chokehold to which Warlock easily flipped hin over grabbing his arm and dislocating it . Two other men opened fire on him he hid taking one of the side arms of the men he all ready took care of . the side arm was a stranded military handgun which Warlock Used with deadly perecision. the men getting hit in the fingers and shoulders . he quickly threw thew pistol at a man charging at him . and walked over to a reacked car and pulled the driver out . he look back hearing a female groan . he ran back and ripped the door off . and his heart stopped . Oh could it be it's not possible . it her it's Morgana.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah i know my English isn't the best and im truly sorry. I have multiple learning disorders which make stuff like this a little bit harder 
> 
> And before anyone asked yes i took this story from fanfiction.net... only becuase it my account on the site im curretntly cross posting at the moment guys so don't worry I'm not the type of asshole who steal someone else work .
> 
> And if anyone is interested in Beta reading that be pretty dope just dm me and let know
> 
> Spiderverse


End file.
